


Sleeping Beauty

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от G до T [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Single work, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Шив Палпатин как спящая красавица
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от G до T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147439
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Визуал от G до T





	Sleeping Beauty

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d3/20/9i7Pgclt_o.jpg)


End file.
